Daredevil
Daredevil is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Daredevil #1 (April 1964), he is a vigilante, who lost the ability to see in an accident, but has his other four senses enhanced in the same incident. One of few superheroes to be diagnosed with a physical limitation, Daredevil is one of Marvel's more popular characters, thanks to his appeal to the blind and his darker storylines. Added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.3.5, Daredevil's costume can be accessed via the Hero Maker. After being removed in version 5.0, he returned as part of the Legends Mod in version 4.0. Backstory Daredevil's true identity is Matthew "Matt" Murdock, a lawyer born and raised in the New York district Hell's Kitchen. The son of boxer "Battling Jack" Murdock and nun Maggie Murdock, he was encouraged to study and achieve academic success rather than focus on sports and athletics. This would affect Matt's social life, as he would often spend more time at home or in the library rather than playing with other children. At the age of eight, Matt was caught in a chemical accident that blinded him for life. Though his sight was gone, his other four senses (hearing, smell, touch and taste) were enhanced to superhuman levels. After his father was murdered for refusing to throw a match, Matt was taken into the Saint Agnes Orphanage, where he met a blind man by the name of Stick. Secretly a member of the organization the Chaste, Stick trained the boy in how to use his enhanced senses and various martial arts, hoping to recruit him into the organization. However, Matt used his powers to track down his father's killers, resulting in the death of one of them. This lead Stick to abandon him and to prepare for a war with the Chaste's enemies. After graduating Harvard with a degree in law, Matt decided to use the skills taught to fight crime in Hell's Kitchen and his law degree to fight them through the legal system. He quickly adopted the identity of Daredevil, inspired by the Devil and based on a taught from his childhood. Teaming up with fellow resident Foggy Nelson, Murdock founded the firm Nelson & Murdock, using it to defend innocents and superheroes. Using both identities, he would battle a variety of criminals, including the crime lord Kingpin, deranged assassin Bullseye, former lover-turned mercenary Elektra and the criminal organization the Hand. Daredevil would also work with various other superheroes, including Spider-Man, Black Widow and the Avengers. He would also come into conflict with the vigilante Punisher, whom he also would work with on occasions. Daredevil would also join the Defenders, a group of superheroes that fought street-level crime. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Daredevil was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.3.5. His costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Wearing it will grant them Speed 3, Strength 2, Acrobatics 3 and resistance to fall damage. However, the player will be blinded, though can utilize Daredevil's radar sense to locate hostile mobs and other players. Daredevil can also equip his staff (Weapon Equip Key), which will increase his attack damage and allow him to grapple to areas (Suit Ability 5 Key). Crafting To craft Daredevil's suit, you will need: *14 Red Cloth *10 Rubies Daredevil Mask Recipe.png|Daredevil's Mask Recipe Daredevil Chestpiece Recipe.png|Daredevil's Chestpiece Recipe Daredevil Leggings Recipe.png|Daredevil's Leggings Recipe Daredevil Boots Recipe.png|Daredevil's Boots Recipe Legends Mod After being removed in the abandoned Superheroes Unlimited 5.0, Daredevil returned to it in the Legends Mod update 4.0. His costume is currently available to supporters on Patreon, though can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Defenders